HalfBaked
by mad maddi
Summary: Different one-shots that I couldn't make into full stories.each has different content. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. very weird. tell me if you want one to be a full story. Some might even be done. So they might be confusing.
1. Kelsey's Beam

"Hi, I'm looking for the concert hall?" A tall, wiry boy asked.

"Oh, you have Sanchez next?" A girl replied, she was tall as well, but a bit chubbier.

"Um. Yeah." He said, looking at a complicated schedule.

"Okay, follow me." She said, walking away with the boy trialing after her. They entered the concert hall to be greeted by the soft sound of a violin. The boy, Jared, looked around to try and find the source to the beautiful music. The girl, Charlotte, simply walked to the stage to pull out her trumpet. Jared kept looking around.

"You won't find the source." Charlotte called.

"But…" Two other people walked in then, one a boy, freckles and red haired and a girl, short, with odd green eyes and black hair that was in a pixie cut.

"Hey Luke, hey Cassie." Charlotte called.

"Hey Charlotte." Cassie said, smiling.

"Hey Char." Luke said, staring at Cassie. They looked around once they heard the music, which had changed into a louder, most demanding tune. Cassie, Luke and Charlotte all migrated to guitar, bass and drums. They started playing, what Jared recognized as The Charlie Daniels Band 'The Devil Went Down To Georgia.' Jared stood there, listening. He heard the violin. He kept looking around for the invisible violinist. Then Jared heard laughing.

"Okay Kelsey, come on down now." Cassie called. The laughing stopped, and a girl, identical to Cassie, (except her hair wasn't quiet as short) dropped down from what looked like nowhere.

"Why did I have to come down???" She said, arms folded over her chest, pouting.

"Kelsey, we have to practice now. And not just what _you_ want to play either." Charlotte said.

"Fine. But can we not do the same song over and over?" Kelsey said.

"Deal, now come on! Oh, by the way, Jared, that's my best friend Kelsey. Kelsey, that's Jared." She said, walking back to her trumpet. Kelsey stood there, studying Jared. Jared stood there awkwardly, having sensed that this girl- Kelsey- was boss around here.

"Jared. I know you. How do I know you?" She said, staring at him, thinking.

"You d—wait, Kelsey?"

"That's me." It came to both of them at the same time.

"KELSEY!!!"

"JARED!!!" They both ran and hugged each other. The others looked on in confusion.

"I _knew_ I knew you from somewhere!!" Kelsey said, smiling. He smiled.

"You haven't changed at all Kelsey." He said, looking her over. She grinned.

"Kelsey. Jared. Practice. NOW." Charlotte called, getting very impatient.

"Where's the teacher?" Jared asked. They all looked at one person.

"That would be me." Kelsey said, an evil smile spreading across her face. Jared looked at Cassie, Luke and Charlotte. They nodded.

"Why are you the teacher?" He asked.

"Chill Jared, it's only one year. Student project thing." He relaxed. She smiled again and clapped her hands together.

"Alright! Let's get to work." The five started playing, while Kelsey disappeared, but they could still her snapping in time.

_Where'd she go?_ Jared wondered. Kelsey smiled to herself, looking down on all her friends.


	2. Forever and Always

"Morning Eva." Nico said in her ear, and gently kissing her cheek. She smiled, snuggling up to him more. He smiled and put his arms around her, placing kisses on her lips over and over.

"Morning." She said between them. He kept kissing her, making his way down to her stomach, where he gently caressed her, being as gentle as ever. She smiled, kissing the top of his head. He looked up and kissed her passionately. It wasn't always like this though. This duet had sung some sour songs together. And it all started when their moms were in the hospital in labor.

"So, boy or girl?" Gina Sandberg asked to the lady next to her.

"Girl, you?" Tiffany Affler replied, grateful for the company.

"Boy." They started talking and soon Gina was wheeled away into motherhood. When she came back she was holding a little squalling baby boy named Nico. Tiffany was taken into motherhood a day and a half later. By then the two were best friends. Tiffany came out of the room holding a small, bald baby girl named Evangeline. The two new mothers had great plans for their children, but none of them were quite like what actually happened so many years later.

By the time the two babies had grown up into rebellious teenagers, Nico and Evangeline were as tight as their mothers. Maybe tighter. Sure, everyone thought that they were dating, but in reality they were just really good friends.

"EVA!!!" Nico said in mock peppiness when he saw his friend. _God she looks good today. But nooo, she just HAS to like stupid Paul. _He thought.

NICO!!!" Eva said back laughing as she hugged him.

"What's up?" Nico asked, keeping one arm around her. Eva was tiny for her age, at seventeen she was only five-four. Nico, though, was seventeen and five-eleven.

"Mr. Lowman's room." She answered, straight faced. Nico laughed, lightly smacking the back of her head.

"No wonder your mom hates you so much, your 109 pounds of smart-ass." He said. She smacked him as hard as she could, but didn't really hurt him all _that _much.

"At least I'm not a fat giant." She said, laughing. He grinned.

"Wanna cut today?"

"Don't I always?" The two left. It was a normal day in Helena, Montana. They got in there cars and drove to Eva's house, dropped off her car and the two decided to go to the little shopping center a few miles away.

"So, to the music store or the movies?"

"Music store. Then we'll see if we have enough to see a movie." She said, walking toward the store. Nico caught up and grabbed her hand. She smiled, and they went into the store. They came out about a half-hour later, Eva holding three new CD's.

"Movies now?" Nico asked, putting his arm around her.

"Yeah, but what's playing?" She asked, looking around.

"Let's go find out."

"Okay." They got to the movies, and saw The Toy Story and Toy Story 2 3D double-feature.

"That. Was. AWESOME!!!" Eva said, grinning. Nico laughed and ruffled her hair. _God I wish he would like me, _Eva thought, now walking beside him, _but he only sees me as a child, always to be played with, to hold, but nothing else. I HATE IT!!! I wish I was at least a little taller… _She thought sadly as they walked back out to Nico's car.


End file.
